


I think I’ve broken something

by gambas_droobles



Series: shibalev whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, but things changed, lev gets a little bit hurt but everything is ok, supposedly whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambas_droobles/pseuds/gambas_droobles
Summary: lev breaks somethingWhumptober, prompt 12:I think I’ve broken something ( Broken down |Broken bones| Broken trust )
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Shibayama Yuuki
Series: shibalev whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945864
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	I think I’ve broken something

**Author's Note:**

> I’m changing tactics for this one ‘cause of how much hurting is happening in shibalev tag on AO3, I’m going to make this a little hurt but mostly just fond  
> I really wanted to make it longer but nothing came so here you go 700 words of shibayama being fond of lev

Shiba just walked into their changing room after long practice, when he heard his phone ringing from inside the bag. The ringing ended before he could answer, but seeing a few missed calls from Lev under the two missed calls from an unknown number, Yuuki immediately dialed his boyfriend back. 

Lev picked up after the first ring.

“Yuuki!” his voice rang over.

“Is everything okay?” Shibayama cut straight to the point, “What happened?”

“Uh! Well, actually!” Lev started from afar, as he usually did. Yuuki released a content sight, so nothing really bad happened. 

“Remember I told you that today we were going to film in a different location? So we drove all the way out to that abanded train station! Remember I showed you pictures of that place? It also has that cool graffiti all over the place! Tokoyama got permission to enter, so everything was legal and cool! And so we were taking pictures there! By the way, it took us about half an hour to get the-”

“Lev, darling, I remember that place,” Yuuki stopped his boyfriend from an ongoing explanation of everything in detail, “Did something happen at the photoshoot? Do you want me to come over and pick you up?”

“Actually, no! You don’t need to come over there, _Kotik_!” Lev announced happily, “I’m no longer there! You see, I broke my leg!”

“You did- What? Lev, where are you? How did you break your leg?”

“I-” Lev got caught off with a grunt and then another voice filled his phone.

“Hello, this is Iwasaki, I’m Lev’s photographer for today, are you his boyfriend?”

“Yes, what happened? Why’s Lev’s leg broken? How serious is it?”

“During today’s photoshoot Lev got distracted and misstepped on the stairs down to the abanded subway,” Iwasaki explained, “He had nasty lending and ended up with a small crack in his foot, although I can’t explain it as well as a nurse would. Otherwise, he’s absolutely fine, we’re sorry this happened. We’re in Aiiku hospital right now. You can come over and pick up Haiba-san, the doctors had already put a cast on him, so he should be fine.”

“Okay, thank you, I’m on my way.”

Some rustling could be heard over the phone before Yuuki heard Lev’s voice again.

“I’m bedridden for the next two weeks, _Kotik_!” his boyfriend wined over the phone, “Well, actually, I can move around with crutches but I can’t put any pressure on my foot and they don’t have big enough crutches for me!”

Yuuki laughed at Lev’s complaints.

“You’ll be fine, Lev, it’s only for two weeks. You should be glad you didn’t get anything more serious.”

“I am! But what will I do all day if I can’t go anywhere?”

“You can still model, the pictures will just be of the above the belt.” Yuuki overheard Iwasaki’s voice from the other end, “And aren’t you glad you get some time off?”

Yuuki laughed more openly this time. He could hear his boyfriend complain about not being able to walk and how Shibayama got his practice, so he’ll be home alone.

“Why are you laughing?” Lev continued his complaints, “I’m hurt over here!”

“But don’t you think it’s a little bit funny, Lev?” 

“Why?”

“Remember how in our first year Yaku-san injured his foot also? You two now have a little bit more in common.”

Yuuki heard what could only be described as a gasp of sudden realization and it made him smile a little bit wider.

“You are right!” Lev sounded happy now, completely forgetting about all his previous complaints, “Okay, now come pick me up! I can’t drive and I need to call Yaku-san ASAP!” See you soon, _Kotik_!!”

With that, the phone call ended and Yuuki put his phone back, before starting to change. He was glad that Lev’s okay, maybe a tiny bit all over the place, but the tall menace enjoyed being a little overdramatic, but he was okay. And now Yuuki had to go and pick his boyfriend up from a hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter and Tumblr  
> feel free to come and yell at me about rare pairs ~~or invite me to play among us~~


End file.
